The popularity of smartphones, tablets, and many types of information appliances is driving demand and acceptance of touchscreens for various types of electronics. Touchscreens are frequently used where keyboard and mouse systems do not allow a suitably intuitive, rapid, or accurate interaction by the user with the display's content. Many mobile computing devices (e.g., tablets, smart phones, etc.) have touchscreens and use a pen, pointer, or pen type input device in combination with a digitizer component of the computing device for input purposes. Many of these mobile computing devices allow interaction with these touch-sensitive screens with pen and with bare-handed touch or with the two in combination.
Furthermore, touchscreen displays continue to increase in size. Large touchscreens (e.g., greater than eighty inch diagonal) are used as lecture tools in front of audiences or for collaboration between workers, for example. These touchscreens allow a user to manipulate objects displayed by the touchscreen (e.g., by selecting an object, positioning it (e.g., via dragging), and so on.